The Mysterious Youtuber
by Ayumi Suzuki
Summary: Ever since I was 8, my parents died horribly in a gunshot. And because of it, I had to support my brother, and myself, all alone. But, thanks to Parker and to Mr. Pokémon, I was able to complete the task that my father had given me. And now, here I am, holding the roses that were now withered.
1. Prologue

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

**Summary**

Ever since I was 8, my parents died horribly in a gunshot. And because of it, I had to support my brother, and myself, all alone. But, thanks to Parker and to Mr. Pokémon, I was able to complete the task that my father had given me. And now, here I am, holding the roses that were now withered.

**Disclaimer**

Don't own Pokémon or its characters.

**Warning: **Colorful language ahead, Flames will be reported or deleted.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

I smiled happily as I watched my brother run around with my beloved Torchic. I was completely free, I had nothing to do. The sun was shining, the clouds were calm and I could hear the wind singing peacefully.

Then again, that's what I thought…

"May! Max! Get inside! Quick!" Mom called out, I could hear my brother groan in disappointment as Torchic flapped his wings violently in agreement.

I shook my head as I patted my brother's head, "Come on, Max. There's no need to get upset, we could play tomorrow morning." I stated as he nodded his head.

_Within that statement, something is telling me, that we won't be seeing tomorrow…_

* * *

The door busted opened, revealing the police, that's what I thought. I could see that my mom was panicking for some reason; my breathing became shaky, _'What's going on?'_ I asked myself as my eyes set on the lively pack of Growlithes.

I felt my brother pulled the hem of my dress, as I looked down, he was shaking out of shock and confusion, I knew he was scared.

"May, Max, I believe that it's past bedtime." Mom stated with a shaky voice, it was around 7 in the evening, but in this type of situation, I shouldn't question the logic of our mother.

I only nodded as I opened my arms, waiting for Max to accept the offer of being carried upstairs. Of course, he didn't hesitate; he jumped lightly enough to reach the borders of my shoulder blades.

* * *

"May? What's going on? Is mom in trouble?" Max asked, questions were roaming around in the atmosphere. I only shrugged.

"I have no idea, Max. But I'm sure that –"I paused as I heard something crash, I turned my back on Max as I reached for the door. Something fell, and I'm completely sure that it's not the bookshelf or the television.

And I was certain, that I heard a gunshot.

"May?" I heard Max called out in a low voice, I focus my gaze on him, he was shivering.

I gulped, I was a bit scared, and my throat suddenly became dry.

"Go to sleep, Max. Everything will be fine by tomorrow, if I believe." I smiled as I sat at the edge of his bed. I didn't manage to go outside of our room, or have opened the door to take a peek.

I tried to calm myself, _'Everything's fine, there's no need to worry, May.'_ I told myself as I turned off the lights, directing myself towards my bed as I steady my breathing.

* * *

Scream.

Early in the morning, I heard my brother scream in horror. I jolted up from my bed and stood up, rushing towards the door as I heard my brother's footsteps dancing on the floorboards.

I fell on the ground as Max gave me a tight hug, he was crying and his voice was in terror and in shock.

"Max, what happened?" I asked him in concern.

* * *

I gasped as I covered my mouth, everything was a mess, but what matters me the most, was to see my mom lying down on the cold floor, swimming on her dried up blood.

"Max…" my voice was trembling, but it caught his attention. "Call 9-1-1," I mumbled silently, but enough for him to hear.

"O-Okay, but where are you going?" he asked, reaching out for the wireless phone that was beside our deceased mother. I wasn't completely sure if there's a chance for our mother to live, knowing that I couldn't see her breathing like yesterday.

"I'm going to look for our father." I mumbled quickly, grabbing a sweater as I head for the door. "Also, don't go outside for now. And make sure that Torchic is with you." I continued with a shaky voice, Max only nodded, holding the phone tightly on his chest as he went upstairs, where I believe that Torchic can be found.

* * *

As I pass by the busy streets of our neighborhood, everyone was mumbling under their breath, taking small glances – from time to time – as I pass by from their household.

I ignored it, not until someone came up to me.

"Y-Yes? Is there something you need from me?" I asked politely as I looked in his eyes, which I assume was filled with misery.

"You're May Maple, right? The daughter of Norman Maple," he stated as I nodded.

My father was known for being the greatest trainer in our neighborhood, due to the fact that he is the owner of the Petalburg's Gym.

The man in front of me fell on his knees, giving me a hug as he cried silently. "I-I'm so sorry," he mumbled in a quiet voice.

"A-Ah… W-Who are you?" I suddenly asked out of confusion.

"I'm Parker; I work for your father back in the gym. But for now, that doesn't matter who am I," Parker stated as he tried to control his breathing, "But your father, h-he's in the hospital." He continued as I gasped, that can't be true. What happened last night?

I suddenly collapsed on the ground; I couldn't feel my legs anymore. "Mom has been murdered last night, and now, dad is in the hospital… What happened?!" I screamed as I held my aching head.

* * *

The sirens buzzed around my ears, Max was crying on my arms as Parker stood beside us. The police came, including the medics.

Officer Jenny came towards us; she smiled sadly as she patted Max's head. "In such a young age, I can't believe that you were capable on calling us." She stated as Max stopped crying, returning a smile.

As time has passed by, we were in the hospital, where Parker was guiding us towards our father's room.

"Hey, Parker, did you ever manage to call us?" I suddenly asked as we reached our destination.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, reaching for the door handle, I shook my head.

"No, never mind about it," I stated as I scratch the back of my head, "I couldn't even understand my own question, to tell you the truth." I mumbled as I heard him chuckle.

Parker's hand reached for the door handles, but then, the alarm came, humming a dreadful sound for our eardrums.

* * *

My eyes jolt open, the blaring sound danced near my sensitive ears. I was in my room, in my brand new room, to be exact.

It's been 7 years, since my parents' death. And now, here I am, a bit successful like my father. I haven't done anything productive, but making random videos for a living.

**4:15 A.M.**

The red highlights caught my attention; the same nightmare – that had haunted me for the past week – caused me to forget my daily schedule.

It was Tuesday, and our break is almost over. The first day of school will start next, next week.

I sighed as I rose from my bed, grabbing a towel and went directly to my personal bathroom.


	2. A New Start, A New School

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

I glared at my screen, furiously, as the credits roll. I was so enrage, how can they end a nice story like that? Shaking my head in a negative way, I cleared out my throat, taking the microphone near to my lips.

"No. That's not my fucking end." I stated calmly with a serious tone, slowly ending the recording as I started a rampage after that.

* * *

After the couple of hours have passed, I decided to make some tea. It was around 2 in the afternoon, and I'll be recording around set of video tonight.

As I passed through the kitchen, Max was looking up for new schools to enroll, as always. Ignoring him, I took the kettle from the cupboard and started filling it up.

"Hey, May." He suddenly called out. "Are you going somewhere today?" he continued as I settle down the kettle on the stove.

"Maybe, depends actually…" I murmured. "Why do you ask?" I continued as I took a seat across him.

He shrugged his shoulders as he pushed his laptop away, looking straight at my eyes. "I was hoping to come with you and adventure out somewhere." He answered as I raised a brow.

"And that somewhere is?"

"Starlight Academy," he answered as he pulled his laptop, tapping on his keyboard. "Here, this is one of their webpage." He continued as he shined my face with the brightness of his laptop.

"Wait, _one_ of their webpage." I mumbled as he nodded.

My eyes scanned through the galleries and videos of the page, the school was quite familiar to me. I just don't know why or where, but I just have this feeling.

* * *

"Wait, hold on, baby girl, and give us a minute to think." Gold stated as placing his finger across my lips. "Starlight Academy, girl, I know that you're rich and all, but are you sure about this?" he continued as I nodded, pulling his arm down.

"Besides, it's Max's idea, I can't say no – "

"You're in charge, you have the right to – "

"Are you deaf? She said it was Max's idea." Silver suddenly backfired with a glare, "Besides, Starlight Academy is perfectly fine. Max can handle the system they're holding." He continued as I gave a devilish smile.

"But it's full of devils. And by that, I mean it's full of assholes and sons of bitches." Gold confirmed as he held both of my shoulder blades.

"Gold…" I murmured softly as he raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"When did you turn gay?" I asked softly, causing him to freeze on his spot as Silver started laughing to himself.

Shaking my head, I settle his hands down as I reached for a spray paint on their bags. "Anyways, let's discuss this with the other tonight, after the live stream and recording." I stated as Silver nodded.

* * *

"Okay then, we're gonna continue _My Immortal_, right?" Red asked through this microphone as we nodded through our webcam.

"Alright then, let's get drunk, boys!" Red stated as the others nodded, grabbing their drinks while I chuckled.

"I'll just have some sodas, then." I murmured as I picked up the phone, ordering a pizza before the stream.

"Of course, you're still underage," Red confirmed as he popped open a bottle of beer. "Don't drink too much, Red!" someone scolded as Red smiled in a sly way.

"Yes, Yellow dear!" He answered.

"Oh, her name is Yellow." Gold murmured, taking a sip from his drink as he stroked his imaginary beard.

Red rolled his eyes as he settle down his drink, moving his hands towards the key of his keyboard. "So, you're going to Starlight Academy, is that right, _Foxy_?" he asked me as I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Well, it's a good school, I got invited for a free scholarship, but I wasn't really interested in it…" Red mumbled.

"Cause Yellow wasn't there." Green coughed as he took a sip of his own drink.

"Shut the fuck up, Green. You're drunk." Red growled.

"I just had a few sips, you douche." Green replied with a glare.

"Alright, that's enough, we need to start rolling." I stated as I opened up the link for our live stream entertainment.

* * *

"The only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s, there's no way I'm writing that – "Red read as he suddenly started laughing. "Ah, drinking," he mumbled as he grabbed his drink.

"I like it how the spell _steak_ like an _eatable steak_." Red continued as he leaned on his chair.

"Just imagine like shoving a flaming on a vampire like, _'Why aren't you dying?!'_" Gold added with a light chuckle.

"_It's not working, fuck!_" Red added with a sigh. "And Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like the_ Corpse Bride_." He carried on reading blankly.

"It wasn't depressing, was it?" Red asked us.

"Fucking baby…" Gold murmured, probably reading the chat on the sides.

"It sounds happy." I answered as Red nodded.

"It's very happy." Red agreed with another sigh, "I put on some black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said _Simple Plan_ on the butt." Red stated as he cracked another fit of laughter.

"A huuuuge billboard," Gold sang out as we laughed at the statement.

"_Simple_ on one cheek, _Plan_ on the other." Green continued.

"It's like one of those billboards that just has _Arceus_ on it." I stated this time.

"It says what everyone's thinking." Gold said sarcastically as Red whined in the background.

* * *

"Ha-ah! The lens may be ruined, but the tape is still here!" Gold stated with a high pitched voice as he read his lines.

Red tried to hide his laughter, but couldn't keep it. "Dammit!" he declared as he took a sip on his drink. "I felt faint, more than I normally do, like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood." Red continued.

"Why are you doing this?" Gold read out with the same voice he made.

Another time has passed; everyone was a bit tipsy, except for me and Silver. We were almost done, I suppose. Max was already sleeping by the time we finish reading _Chapter 10_ of _My Immortal_, I know that it's short and all, but the laughter and nonsense we were doing took a lot of our time.

"Snap asked in a little afraid voice, cause he was _afraind _it meant he was connected with Satan." Red stated.

"He was _afraind_." Green stated once again, as Red shook his head with a huff.

"Because I love her," Green read with a deep voice, tipsy as he is, Gold started humming a tune.

"What song was that?" I asked, making the tipsy Gold think.

"Ahh… I think its _Raining Blood_." Gold answered as I nodded my head.

Everyone paused for a belief moment before Red started reading again, taking a huge gulp on our drinks.

"Chapter 12 –"

"No, pizza's here. It's done." I stated, cutting Red from his statement as I closed down the link of the story.

"Oh, we're done?"

"Yea," I answered with a firm nod.

"Okay."

* * *

I heard Red yawned from the other side of the screen, Green left to sober up; Silver was fixing his server for us to play later on. And Gold was taking a short break.

"Tired?" I asked as Red nodded.

"But, screw that, we're gonna play _Drunk Minecraft_!"Red exclaimed. "Then again, before that, let's talk about that Starlight Academy." Red stated.

I sighed, "What about it?"

"Are you sure about enrolling there?"

"Didn't you tell me that you're cousin was there, along with her friends." I questioned him as he nodded lightly. "Much more, Leaf and I are best friends too, along with Dawn and Misty, who are attending the same school." I backfired as he raised his hands defensively.

"Well, why didn't you enroll to Starlight in the first place?" he questioned as I looked him with _'What the fuck'_ written all over my face.

"I was in Hoenn, dumbass. Did the alcohol affect you this much?" I asked as he nodded.

I sighed heavily, "Alright, we're ready to roll guys." Silver stated cracked his knuckles.


	3. Drunk, Drunk, FRIENDS

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

"Before we start, I'm just gonna say that Lyra is playing." Silver stated out of the blue. "So yea, she'll be listening to our conversation," Silver continued as he looked at us through his webcam.

"Wait, you mean Latin Goddess, right?" Red asked, forming a smile on his face.

"Yea, my girlfriend and partner in this damn server." Silver answered as I laughed.

"This will be fun…" I murmured as Gold sighed bitterly.

* * *

"Hello everybody, Red here, along with Foxy and – "Red started laughing as Gold's character died from hunger.

"I died already! We just started…" Gold whined as I join in the laughter.

"Oh, thank you for that, Gold." Red stated sarcastically.

"This episode will be called, _A Really Long Day for Gold_." I added as Red laughed once again.

"Yes, I… I-I-I will tackle to that." Red stated with a lot of pauses. "Anyway, we are back, in the _*****__Shadow of the Penis_, as I called this. _The Valley of the Shadow of the Penis_ or something like that," Red continued, looking at the work of his drunkenness from the pass days we've been playing.

"Anyway, I'm about to starve to death. So if I could get like you know –"

"There are five apples and two mushroom stews inside –"I declared as Red echoed my statement, "In the food chest." I continued, but Red's character died before he could enter the house.

Red groaned as Gold and I started laughing, "I'm just gonna go ahead and guess, that gravity is extra heavy." I murmured as Red chuckled along with us.

"Feel my pain!" Gold declared.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Lyra…" Red stated calmly, but soon shouted with a statement of, "That all my fan girls love your boyfriend!"

The thunder suddenly rolls in as Red started to panic, but soon started to laugh, I looked at my screen – which was our Skype call – and smiled at Silver who just shook his head.

"Come here, Gold." Red stated with a devilish smile across his face.

"I can't run!" Gold declared, whining as he tried to escape the wrath that was held by Red.

"How about the girls that wants to see Silver naked? Huh? How about that? How about that?" Red asked as he chased Gold's character around.

I started laughing at the misery of Gold's, and I was guessing that Red wasn't done with his _small talk_ about our owner.

"Isn't that so weird, about how, Silver is so sexy that he gets all the attention of every single girl in the world?! Isn't that weird, Gold?!" Red shouted, making sure that Lyra hears his statement.

"I'm not responding you!" Gold declared.

"Come back here!" Red growled as I started laughing again.

"AHH! Go away!"

"What? What, I just wanted to tell you about how – all – I get so many messages – everyday – about how everyone wants to jump on Silver's bones." Red declared in a messy way.

* * *

After a fit of laughter of chasing one another, hiding from the wrath of Silver's girlfriend, and the harsh statements of Red, we finally catch our breath.

"Okay people, it's three in the morning, let's play _Murder_!" Red declared in a sleepy way as I shook my head.

"I kinda want to talk about your cousin, Red." I suddenly stated as he raised a brow.

"What about her?"

"She's in Paris, right?"

"Currently in Paris, she's coming back within two to three days."

"She is online? Can you call her?" I asked, checking the time zones through my phone.

"Sure," Red responded quickly, moving his fingers through the keyboard. "And before everything else, and leaving you with her," Red stated. "Gold, why are you so quiet? This isn't like you!" Red stormed as Gold sighed once again.

* * *

"May, how are you?" Leaf exclaimed through her microphone.

"Busy, tired, but mostly busy," I answered smiling. "How about you, how's the business?" I asked back.

"So far, so good," she winked happily. "My singing career is going great as always. Much more, I heard that you reach 2 million subscribers, congrats!" she continued, returning a smile.

"Well, didn't you reach 3 million last week?"

"That was last week, come on." She groaned, leaning on her office chair. "Anyways, what do you want to talk about? Do you want me to invite Dawn?" She continued.

"It's your decision; I'm just here to talk about Starlight Academy…" I answered as she blinked.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

**Monday, 5:42 A.M.  
School Day**

As usual, I was chatting with my childhood friend, Brendan. I was already wide awake, ready for school and just waiting for our ride to school with my brother.

"When I heard that you were transferring, I couldn't believe my ears." Brendan stated with a chuckle as I smiled. "Especially when I heard that you were transferring to our school." He winked.

"Changing topics, are you going to pick us up?" I asked in return.

"Heck yea, what kind of friend am I to desert a friend to an unknown environment?" he growled. "Anyways, had your breakfast?" he continued as I nodded.

"Yea, I'm ready, so is Max, he's just watching TV downstairs." I answered.

Brendan nodded, "Alright then, I'll be going to fetch you guys." He smiled cheerfully as I returned it with a smile.

"But before I go, isn't it weird that we're already wide awake around 4 in the morning?"

"Blame Red, he keeps everyone wide awake when he's drunk. It has affected us all." I answered as he nodded.

"Indeed, endless torture of playing _Murder_, _Hide-and-Seek_,and _Prop Hunt_," he groaned as I cracked a fit of laughter.

* * *

Once we've arrive to our destination, Max gave me a short hug and said his 'goodbyes' as he went to his building. For me, I waited for Brendan to get our stuffs before we head out for our building.

"May~~" I smiled, knowing the owner of the voice. Turning around, I yelled out her name as she did to mine.

"Dawn~~" I chuckled as she tackled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you again! How are you? Where's Max? Is he with you? How's your job as a –"

"Hold on a minute, Dawn." I stated, covering her mouth as she blinked. "Take a deep breath and calm yourself. I can't answer your questions all the same time." I continued as she smiled.

"Firstly, I'm fine. Max already left and went ahead, and yes, he is indeed with me. And lastly, don't ask me that personally." I answered as she chuckled lightly.

"Alright then, how about you Brendan, how was summer?"

I started to chuckle as Brendan groaned.

Dawn Berlitz, she's an infamous YouTuber like us. Apparently, most of my friends are YouTubers. In her channel, all she does is talking about the latest news about boy and girl bans, clothing, fashion tips and more girly things.

There's no possible chance of keeping her mouth shut, unless she's contented with the news she had heard from you.

"Dawn, I think you should stop." I stated, holding both of her shoulders, trying to calm her before she could attack Brendan.

"Much more, Red kept us all night." I murmured as she nodded.

"If it's Red we're talking about, then that is fine." Dawn replied. "Anyways, let's go. I believe Misty is already in the pool, doing her exercise." She stated, dragging me away from Brendan.

I turned around; Brendan was smiling in a comforting way. "Go ahead; I'll put your bag inside your classroom." He mouthed before I've disappeared with Dawn. I thank Arceus for giving me such a great friend.

* * *

_*****_Okay, I deeply apologize for using the term _Shadow of the Penis_, this is a Rated T story (after all, [I don't know if it's okay to use that sentence or not]).

Anyways, the video was base on _Drunk Minecraft, Part 13: Latin's Wrath_, by a YouTuber name Markiplier. So yea, I highly recommend on watching part 9, and 11 before proceeding to part 13, **IF** you don't know Markiplier or the series of _Drunk Minecraft_, so you people can understand what is happening in the story.


	4. Status

The Mysterious YouTuber

* * *

After the grand tour that was held by Dawn, I didn't realize that this school was huge. And now, I'm just following my adviser – Professor Elm – who was proceeding to our room.

"Good morning." Professor Elm stated, entering the room as I followed. "This is May Maple, one and only transferee." He continued as I nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you all," I stated as some of them nodded in respond.

"Because we begin our discussion, do you have any hobbies, Maple?" Professor Elm asked.

I thought back, "Well, I love to do declamation." I answered as Professor Elm nodded.

"Alright then, that's a start." He replied, "Anyways, why don't you seat next to…" Professor Elm paused, looking for an available seat, "…Mr. Hayden." He continued, smiling at me as he pointed his hand to the man seated near the window.

I feel the stares of every girl in this room, staring at me. '_Please don't tell me that they're fangirling about this dude.'_ I told myself, praying to Arceus to keep me safe from the envious girls.

But then, at least I'm in the same room with Brendan and Leaf, who were giving me nervous smiles. I sighed.

* * *

"Okay, class is over." Professor Elm stated, closing the handbook of the school. "You may go home now." He continued with a smile, everyone nodded, standing up as we said our goodbyes.

It was lunchtime, and since it's our first day, we're allowed to go home earlier until the end of this week.

"So, wanna play _Rust_?" Brendan asked, putting his arm over me.

"Get your filthy hands off of me." I growled as he ignored it, chuckling at my attitude.

"Seriously, May?" Leaf started questioning as she joins in our walk.

I raised a brow, "What?"

"Declamation, you hate speeches." Leaf stated as I stared at her straight in the eye.

"Do you even watch my videos?" I growled as she shook her head in a childish way, laughing as I sighed heavily. "Much more, why aren't you guys being notice?" I asked, looking at them as they blinked.

"They got used to it." Brendan stated.

"Or probably, Red is just really famous." Lead added, having thoughts of her cousin. "Goddamn douche." Leaf sighed as we started walking again, but soon paused by a scream.

"Hey, new kid!" guessing that it was for me, I turned around, pulling Brendan's arm down.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at the redheaded girl, who was approaching towards me.

"Stay away from Mr. Drew." She growled as I blinked.

"Excuse me?" I asked as Brendan leaned forward towards my ear. "That's Brianna, one of _Mr. Hayden_'s fan girls." He stated quickly, leaning back to his original posture.

I nodded, "I'm sorry, Brianna, but I have no interested of keeping _Mr. Drew_ to me." I quickly stated as her jaw dropped. I raised a brow in confusion.

"How do you know my name?!" she shrieked as I pointed at Brendan, who pointed himself.

She looked at me in a disgusted way, "Just keep your paws where they –"

"Brianna," Leaf suddenly started, feeling annoyed that she has to listen to our meaningless conversation, "May doesn't know the standard of your _king_, it's better to keep your mouth shut before May decides to steal him away from you all." Leaf continued with a glare.

"Stay out of this –"

"You're the one started it, how about you stay out of our business," Brendan suddenly stated. "It was Professor Elm's choice to place May near your king, deal with it."

"I don't care, if both of you –"Brianna pointed at Brendan and Leaf, "– are famous. Do whatever you want, but if this brat –"she growled at me as I blinked, "– gets her paws on Mr. Drew. She's dead meat."

After that statement, all I can do was give a confuse look. As my childhood friend decides to join in the argument as Leaf decided to go through her phone, preparing a new cover, I suppose.

The argument continued, not until Max showed himself. So, in the end of everything, Max pulled Brendan and Brianna by the ear and told them to shut up. He didn't bother Leaf, since he knew how capable she was.

* * *

"Beaten by a kid, this is a disgrace!" Brendan shouted as we arrived to our home.

"Are you gonna stay here?" ignoring the whines of Brendan as I asked my best friends – Leaf, Dawn and Misty – who decided to come along to our small home.

"Of course, it's been a long time since we saw each other." Misty stated.

"We need to have some bonding, sister!" Dawn cheered on as I smiled. I hate to admit this, but she's right, we just moved in last month. Max planned everything; of course, I want him to get the best education, unlike for me I'm just a YouTuber who makes money through gaming.

I'm just a sellout through gaming, but at least I can use it to support me and my brother.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I'm taking her to play _Rust_." Brendan declared as I blinked, but soon shook my head.

"I never agreed." I answered.

"Too bad, we're playing it!" Brendan stated, dragging me upstairs with his bag.

* * *

Dawn shrieked, running upstairs with a couple of CDs in her hands. "Can we play this?" Dawn asked, holding up the CD of _Just Dance_.

I looked at Brendan, who was setting up his working place. "Go ahead, this might take awhile," Brendan answered, noticing my gaze on him.

I smiled, "Just let me hook up the console." I answered as Dawn squealed in happiness, running downstairs as she did.

Sighing in a calm matter, I followed her downstairs.

"Hey, May." Leaf called out as I started setting up the console.

"Yes?" I asked in return.

"How was Drew?" she asked as Dawn shrieked.

"Arceus, what is it, Dawn?" I groaned before I could answer Leaf's question.

"You're seated next to the most popular guy in school. Didn't you have threats when you left the room?" she answered as I paused.

"Brianna." Left suddenly pointed out, causing Dawn to groan.

* * *

"_Hello." I greeted him in a calm manner. _

"_Hello to you too, April," he murmured as I glared at him. _

"_It's May." _

"_March?" he replied as I gritted my teeth. _

"_Fuck you…" I growled lowly. _

"_Whoa, that's not how a lady should act." _

"_And that's not how a gentleman should act to a lady." _

_He huffed, "Alright then, nice to meet you, April," offering his hand for a handshake as he smirked. _

"_Nice to meet you too, grass head." I answered with a devilish smile._

* * *

"I don't get it." I stated out loud. "He was a total jerk, why would you want him?" I asked as Leaf roared a fit of laughter.

"In our school girls like bad boys," Misty declared as Dawn nodded.

"I'm actually falling for one," Dawn admitted as we stared at her. "What?" she asked.

I sighed, "He's one of Drew's friends, isn't it?" I asked, giving no clue about those people of his.

Dawn nodded, "His name is Paul Shinji." She stated happily, having her head in cloud 9. "But he's a total jerk!" she soon whined.

I paused, looking at her as Leaf started scanning through the songs of _Just Dance_. The name was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger to it. I'll probably ask Max later, and give him a lecture about pulling other people's ear.

* * *

"Have you heard about the new kid?" the brunette asked as I rubbed my temples, doing my work as usual.

"Yea," I answered blankly, "What about her?" I continued, saving my work as I did.

"Come on, was she hot?"

"You fucking playboy." I shook my head, throwing a math book towards the arrogant Gary Oak.

"Come on, lighten up, Drew." He smirked, dodging the book as he answered while I continued to shake my head.

"Food's here!" we heard Ash called out through our door, already munching his own dinner.

I sighed, walking out of the room as I thought about the new transferee, her name was familiar.

Then again, her voice, I heard it somewhere before.

* * *

Brendan pouted as I made some tea, it was around seven. And Brendan didn't have any plans on going home soon. Three hours straight, we were playing _Jut Dance_, ignoring Brendan and his plans.

"So unfair," he muttered, glaring at me as I laughed.

"Well, aren't you going home now?" I asked as he shook his head.

I sighed, "Do you really want –"

_**Beep! Beep!**_

My phone started ringing, settling down the kettle, I ran and reach for my phone. "Hello?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"May?" it was Red, why didn't I bother reading the caller ID?

"Yea, what is it?" I continued.

"Is Brendan with you?" he asked as I gave an affirmative hum. "Order some pizzas, get your drinks ready, we're going a live stream." He declared as my jaw dropped.

"What the hell, Red." I growled, "You can't make sudden –"

"Yes, I can, baby girl." Red murmured quickly. "Deal with it, we're continuing _My Immortal_. After that, I have no idea." He continued.

"I hate you."

"That's fine, I'll see you later. Bye!"

I sighed as he hang up, "Hey, Brendan." I called out as he turned around, looking at me as he raised a brow.

"You're staying; we'll be live streaming later on." I stated as a smile creep into his face.

"Want me to tweet it?"

"Do whatever you want, I'm ordering the pizza now."

"Alrighty then," he sang out as grabbed his phone.

'_Wow, sudden change of mood._' I thought myself as he typed rapidly on his phone.


End file.
